Fant Icarus: Editing/Chapter 2
|season = 1st Arc |prev = #1 Lady Ellatena |next = #3 Hard to Unite}}Ellatena and Pitgeru have met Masdusa and know that the Queen of the Trollworld are attacking the Vine City. Pitgeru, thanks to the Gift of Flight, is going across the shy to defend the city of the horrible WikiCrushbellows, dog of the Trollworld. #2 The Return of Ellatena Pitgeru: 'Is that city far? Is that city far? In that ci- '''Ellatena: '''No... It's the twenty-third time that you ask me that... Can you shut up? '''Pitgeru: '''Okaaaaaaay... Is that city far? '''Ellatena: '''Ugh... You made me be obligated to do that... ''throws a thunder over Pitgeru 'Pitgeru: '''Oh, great... now I'm a roast angel. '''Ellatena: '''We're already arriving, get ready to land. Wait, Pitgeru, are you there? '''Pitgeru: '''Some eagles have been trying to eat me. And believe me, eagles aren't as sexy as female angels. '''Ellatena: '''Heheh... Do you know that I can read your mind? ''blushes '''Pitgeru: '''You're kidding me right? '''Ellatena: Ehm... no. Tell me, who is Arlena? starts to throw steam Pitgeru: 'E-eh... l-look, the city. '''Ellatena: '''Get ready, we're landing. ''lands in a little plaza of the city 'Ellatena: '''Go ahead, there are some trolls in the next plaza. '''Pitgeru: '''Oh, I feel lazy now, can we leave it for tomorrow? ''throws a thunder to Pitgeru 'Pitgeru: '''Sh*t, that's the second time today. Can you stop please? '''Ellatena: '''No, I prefer have you roast to eat you. ''(Wink) blushes again 'Pitgeru: '''O-ok, come on. ''runs to the next plaza. There is a human destroying trolls there 'The human: '''What's that? An angel? Spaurk don't know how to attack anymore... ''human runs to attack Pitgeru with his big sword. Pitgeru can avoid it 'Pitgeru: '''Heeeey... I'm not a troll. And don't cut my wings, do you really know how many girls are chasing me thanks to my wings? '''Ellatena: '''Yeah, sure... '''Pitgeru: '''Ehm... who are you, human? '''The human: '''My name, Cobnus. I was before a helper of... HEY... WHY MUST I TELL YOU THAT? '''Ellatena: '''Are you helping the Trollworld Army or fighting them? '''Cobnus: '''What kind of Goddess you are? The one of Stupidity? If I have been destroying trolls... '''Pitgeru: '''Right, Ellatena... You really disappointed me... '''Cobnus & Ellatena: '''SHUT UP!!!! YOU DIDN'T KNOW IT EITHER!!!! '''Ellatena: '''Well, we are here to defend the city and ask some money for a Ferrari. '''Pitgeru: '''She says asking... What about stealing...? ''throws other thunder over Pitgeru 'Ellatena: '''I HEARD YOU... '''Cobnus: '''The angel starts smelling roast chicken... Anyway, are you fighting for money? '''Pitgeru: '''No. '''Ellatena: '''YES. '''Cobnus: '''Ok, I help you, half of the treasure for me, ok? '''Ellatena: '''Naw... Don't make me- Alright! '''Pitgeru: '''Hey, Lady Ellatena, don't you trust me? '''Ellatena: '''Don't say that, I just want to try something new. Alright. Pitgeru, Cobnus, let's go. '''Cobnus: '''I don't get any order from a Goddess. '''Pitgeru: '''Don't treat Lady Ellatena as a- '''Cobnus: '''Who wants roast chicken...? '''Pitgeru: '''Ok... I shut up... '''Ellatena: '''Please, Cobny, do it for me... (Wink) ''blushes 'Cobnus: '''O-ok... but just because you are a goddess... '''Pitgeru: '''Or that you are glad to see her... '''Cobnus: '... '''WILL PITGERU AND COBNUS BE ABLE TO WORK TOGETHER TO DEFEAT WIKICRUISHBELLOWS. LET'S WATCH IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Original Fan Fiction Category:Fant Icarus: Editing Category:Fan-Fic Chapters Category:Alange's Series Category:Alange's Things Category:Chapters Category:Written by Alange